


Blush

by howelllesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, First Meetings, Fluff, Food mentions, M/M, dan wears nail polish, it's just fluff, phil wears bunny ears, that's literally it - Freeform, what more could you want honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: "It all seemed very neatly organised, but there was a man wearing bunny ears hovering around, and Dan was having to refrain from rolling his eyes."Dan had agreed to join his best friend Cat and her niece on an Easter Egg Hunt, and that was it. He barely remembered agreeing to that. And yet here he was, face painted pink, holding a tiny chick that Mr Bunny Ears himself had passed to him. Easter fluff.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! 
> 
> Credit to my lovely friends who gave me the following prompts and inspired this fluff-fest:  
> ~ anything involving easter egg hunts - kat  
> ~ something with baby animals - loz  
> ~ one of them puts a chick on the other's head - laney  
> ~ is there any way to include pastel nail polish? - clar  
> ~ "I love me some fond exasperated dan" - loz  
> ~ phil gets Spring Allergies. my sneezy boy. - christina

Dan sighed. This wasn’t quite how he’d pictured his Easter morning, he had to admit.

With a weekend sandwiched by two bank holidays, he’d envisioned temporarily wrecking his sleep cycle to spend his nights out and his days in bed. If he’d even been awake to see the morning of Easter Sunday, he’d had every intention of opening the egg his grandparents had sent him - twenty five and yet some things never changed - wolfing it down, and then going straight back to bed.

Instead, his phone had rung at five to nine, a time Dan deemed illegal any weekend, let alone this one, and his best friend’s perky voice was happily informing him that she’d be by to pick him up in a half hour. Because they were going to a nearby stately home for the annual Easter Egg Hunt with her kid niece. Because he’d agreed to this weeks ago. Because he was an idiot.

After a frantic shower, a carefully-selected outfit of black on black, and a quick style of his hair - it was too late to straighten it, he’d have to unleash the curls today - he was ready to go. And not a minute too soon, because Cat was ringing the bell to his apartment just moments later. With a longing look at the unopened chocolate egg on his counter and the comfy crease in his sofa in his periphery, Dan picked up his belongings and headed downstairs.

“Morning, Uncle Dan!” Jemima yelled the moment he stepped out of his door, her six year old voice far too excitable for Dan’s ears at the best of times.

“Morning, Jem,” he grinned regardless, picking her up as she leapt into his arms and swinging her around before depositing her gently back on the ground. “Happy Easter!”

He glanced up to find Cat smiling at him fondly, and he hoped he’d done a good enough job of convincing her that he was definitely awake and functioning, and definitely not dreaming of the nap he’d be taking later.

“The Easter Bunny brought me seven eggs!” Jem informed him excitedly, and Dan’s eyebrows rose.

“What a generous Easter Bunny,” he chuckled, while Cat rolled her eyes, clearly despairing at her sibling’s over the top antics.

“And we’re about to go and get some more!” Cat said, and while Jemima beamed up at her, Dan hid a smile at the edge to her voice. “Exactly what we need.”

Jemima did a little dance, her pink princess dress twirling around her, and Dan couldn’t help but smile to himself. Having grown up with Cat and her family, he was so close to them all that Jemima felt like his own niece most of the time. It had seemed only natural that Dan join her and Cat on their Easter adventure, and Dan would begrudgingly admit that despite the unwanted awakening, he was genuinely happy to be out with the two of them.

“Let’s go!” Jem squealed, and Dan wondered how much chocolate she’d already consumed.

“Go and get in the car then,” Cat instructed, pointing to where she’d parked it just down the road and unlocking it for her.

As Jem scampered off, Cat wandered over to Dan and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Easter,” she grinned at him, and he returned the sentiment, checking he’d closed the apartment building door properly before slinging an arm around her shoulder and heading over to the car too.

“Still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Dan smiled wryly.

\---

The little Easter fair was, Dan had to admit, adorable.

They were lucky enough to live near an old stately home with modest grounds, perfect for summer picnics, dog walks, and apparently, family-friendly Easter Egg Hunts. The place was predictably quite busy, full of noisy children with chocolate round their mouths, but with everything being held outside, the place was big enough that Cat and Dan could quite easily find peaceful spots as Jem did her thing.

To Dan’s dismay, the egg hunt did not involve finding actual chocolate eggs - he’d had every intention of joining Jem and snaffling a few himself along the way. Instead, the kids had to find the various numbered eggs throughout the section of the park that had been fenced off for the hunt, and colour in the corresponding egg on the sheet they were given.

Sensible and educational maybe, but Dan still thought it was boring.

With Jem’s first priority being the Easter eggs, she insisted they started with the hunt, so Cat set her off with her sheet and coloured pencils, sometimes trying to look for the eggs with her, other times heading back to where Dan was stood with his hands in his pockets. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there, he was just terrified over tripping over a small child. That wouldn’t be good.

“You have to admit, it’s pretty cute,” Cat said, gesturing across the open space where the fair had been set up.

“Hey, I will happily agree that it’s lovely,” Dan laughed, casting his eyes around again. “It’s really sweet, and Jem seems to be enjoying herself.”

At that, the two of them looked over to the girl in unison, as she tore across the grass, tripped over, bounced straight back up with two new muddy patches on her dress, and carried on running. Dan and Cat burst out laughing.

“What are we doing after this?” Dan asked, looking around. As well as the Easter Egg Hunt, there was face-painting, an outdoor cafe, a play area, and even a small animal petting farm. Dan hoped this thing had a reasonable closing time.

“I think Jem wants to get her face painted next,” Cat replied. “Something about a parrot.”

“How seasonally appropriate,” Dan murmured, and the two of them were off giggling again.

\---

Half an hour later, Dan found himself sat in the chair before the face-painter, with a parrot-themed Jem giggling uncontrollably to his side. Cat at least had the decency to cover her smile with one hand, the other desperately trying to balance the yellow and pink wrapped eggs Jem had been awarded for the Easter Egg Hunt. There had been a blue one too, but that had been made short work of in the queue for the face-painting.

“Make Uncle Dan look pretty,” a near-hysterical Jem had informed the amused face-painter. Dan hoped Cat understood how deeply he cared for the girl that he was actually allowing himself to be put through this. 

After serious negotiations had taken place, including Dan reminding Jem that he was actually going out that night with some friends and he might not be allowed to join them if he too had a parrot for a face, the deal was struck. Dan was going to have some pink stars at the side of his face, and he had consented to some pink nail varnish that the face-painter had suggested. Dan had thanked her for her contribution through gritted teeth.

The cold paintbrush against his skin made Dan shiver; he’d forgotten what an unpleasant feeling it was to have someone literally paint your skin.

“What do you think?” Dan asked Jem when he was all finished, and her eyes gleamed as she nodded at him.

“We match,” she sang happily, twirling around in her dress again as she inspected Dan’s pink glitter nails intently.

“I owe you one,” Cat snickered as she passed them, heading in the direction of the small animal enclosure that Jem had decided was their next destination.

“You’re telling me,” Dan replied, and then he and Jem were following her, Jem holding his hand closely in hers as she continued to marvel at his nails.

\---

The small animal section was made up of various hay bales surrounded by solid fences, presumably in case any of the animals decided to make a bid for freedom. To get in, a wristband was required and then each family group was supervised by an individual handler. 

It all seemed very neatly organised, but there was a man wearing bunny ears hovering around, and Dan was having to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Cat greeted the attendant behind the desk, who sorted out three wristbands for them and waved them on to the gate, where one of the other members of staff would join them.

And of course, their member of staff was Mr Bunny Ears, who turned to face them cheerily when Jem patted his arm.

“Hey, guys!” he said brightly. “So who do I have the pleasure of meeting today then?”

“My name’s Jemima,” Jem said proudly, puffing up her chest as if Mr Bunny Ears had been granted a huge privilege by hearing her full name. “But you can call me Jem.”

“Okey doke, Jem it is,” he grinned, before turning to Cat and Dan. “Nice to meet you too!”

“My name’s Cat,” she said warmly, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Mine’s Rabbit,” he grinned, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he pointed up at his bunny ears. There was a pause of a millisecond and then he blushed. “Sorry, that wasn’t funny.”

Except Dan contradicted him by barking out a laugh, startling himself and the others.

Cat looked at him in surprise, and he tried to compose himself, clearing his throat.

“Tickled me,” he shrugged, holding a hand out to Mr Bunny Ears. “My name’s Dan.”

“Phil,” smiled Mr Bunny Ears, and Dan swore his breathing definitely didn’t hitch when they moved closer to one another. Definitely. “Let’s go meet some animals then!” 

Jem clapped happily, oblivious to the exchange, but Cat was a little more astute, smirking at Dan as she trailed after her niece, Dan narrowing his eyes at her as he followed.

The thing was, despite his bunny ears… Phil was gorgeous. He had jet black hair that set a striking contrast against his near translucent skin and sky blue eyes, and somehow the bunny ears had grown on Dan already, only making him look cuter somehow. When he smiled, his tongue was always present, peeking out the side of his mouth, and his eyes sparkled.

Dan would take that observation to his grave.

“Okay, if I can get you guys to sit down here,” Phil said, motioning to a free hay bale. “And who would you like to meet first? We’ve got chicks, rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters-”

“Do you have any dragons?” Jem asked politely, and Phil, to his credit, didn’t even break stride.

“Unfortunately the dragons were busy today and they couldn’t make it,” he said sadly, and Jem pouted but nodded her head gravely, as if she understood. “But I have a rabbit called Merlin if that makes up for it?”

Jem grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically as Phil went to fetch one of the tiny bunny rabbits.

“He’s so fluffy!” Jem gasped as Phil brought Merlin closer, and she reached a tentative hand out to stroke the mane of black fluff behind the rabbit’s ears. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Phil asked, and Jem beamed at him. He gently placed the friendly-natured black rabbit on her lap, and Jem stared down at him in awe, stroking him with feather light touches.

Cat twisted to pet Merlin as well, chattering to Jem about him, while Phil turned to face Dan.

“Want another animal?” Phil asked happily.

“Oh, uh, I don’t think I’ll be that good-”

“Don’t be silly!” Phil exclaimed, and before Dan could protest any further, Phil had reached into a nearby enclosure and pulled out a tiny fuzzy chick, offering it up to Dan.

Dan gulped; the chick was so small. His hands were so big. What if he crushed it? Jem would never speak to him again.

“I don’t know how-”

“Hold your hands out flat,” Phil instructed him kindly, and Dan did so, as Cat, Jem and Merlin all turned to watch.

Carefully, Phil deposited the chick in Dan’s hands, getting far closer to Dan than he’d been expecting. How the hell was Dan supposed to concentrate on keeping a tiny animal alive when Phil was leaning that close to him, smiling at him and looking impossibly adorable?

“I like your nail polish,” Phil remarked as he handed the chick over.

“I chose it!” Jem informed him promptly, and Phil nodded in her direction.

“An excellent choice,” he said, as Dan blushed furiously. 

He couldn’t dwell for too long though because suddenly the chick was in his own hands, not Phil’s, and he was left rigid with terror.

“I’m scared I’ll hurt it,” Dan whispered, peering at the chick in awe. It was, obviously, one of the cutest things he’d ever seen, but the entire bird was about the same size of his thumb and he was terrified he was going to do something wrong.

“You won’t,” Phil chuckled, but sensing Dan’s discomfort, he rescued the bird from his hands, and Dan’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Look, he’s a sturdy little guy.”

Dan frowned, unsure what Phil meant until suddenly he felt his hair move.

“Uncle Dan, Uncle Dan!” Jem howled with laughter. “The chick’s making a nest in your hair!”

Cat and Phil both laughed, while Dan sat stock still again, not knowing what was happening and idly wishing he’d straightened his hair this morning after all. Perhaps then it wouldn’t have become an actual bird’s nest. 

“Sorry, thought it would be funny,” Phil grinned as he rescued the chick from where he’d placed him on Dan’s head, and Dan felt a reluctant laugh bubble up inside of him.

Something about Phil was just so endearing; his constant smile, his soft nature around the animals and the children - winning over Jem was a serious tick in Dan’s book - and his little giggle anytime anything slightly amusing happened.

After the chick had been returned to safety, Merlin the rabbit was transferred to Dan’s lap, while Phil handed Blossom the guinea pig to Jem, who immediately starting fussing the docile little animal.

“What do you think of Merlin?” Phil asked Dan with a smile, and Dan grinned back.

“Better than the chick. I don’t feel like I’m going to crush him at any moment.”

In fact, Dan was halfway considering how he could possibly smuggle the rabbit out under his jumper. It was just so soft and cute, and honestly, an all black rabbit with unruly hair? They were soulmates.

“That’s good,” Phil laughed, before sneezing abruptly three times in a row.

“Bless you,” Cat said kindly, while Dan looked on concerned.

“Thanks,” Phil said thickly. 

“Are you okay?” Dan asked worriedly, suddenly noting the tears streaming from Phil’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” Phil said, waving off his concern. “I just have really bad hayfever, and the hay bales don’t help.”

“Maybe this isn’t the right job for you,” Cat pointed out with a laugh, but Phil just shrugged.

“I don’t mind a stuffy nose if I get to work with small animals all day.”

“This probably doesn’t help,” Dan sighed in exasperation, reaching forward to brush away some hay stuck directly to Phil’s face.

“Ha, thanks,” Phil said, smiling up at Dan gratefully, and Dan hadn’t even realised how fond and intimate the moment might have seemed until Cat discreetly cleared her throat.

“Where were we?” Phil asked, snapping his gaze away from Dan’s suddenly.

“Uncle Dan knocked your ears off,” Jem pointed out, and Phil picked them up from the ground.

“Good spot!” he said, ducking his head to put them back on and then lifting up to face them again with a flourish of his hands. “Better?”

Phil’s intense eyes met Dan’s, and as Dan took in the newly positioned bunny ears atop Phil’s silky hair, he unconsciously licked his lips, before biting down.

“Well then,” Phil said after a moment, swallowing. “I’m afraid it’s time for some more people to come and meet the animals now.”

Phil turned to face Jem, looking like it took actual effort, and held his hands up, suddenly snapping back into family-friendly entertainer mode. 

“Okay, bye, Blossom,” Jem said sadly, petting the guinea pig one last time, oblivious to whatever was happening between Dan and Phil.

Cat on the other hand. Cat was staring very pointedly at Dan, and Dan was already dreading the follow-up text conversation over this later.

Phil headed to put Blossom back and then relieved Dan of Merlin, who immediately missed the warm little ball of fluff in his lap. Holding him in one hand, Phil nudged Merlin’s front paw to wave at Jem, who waved eagerly back.

With that, the trio stood up, dusting themselves off of hay and grass, and heading over to the gate again. Jem, having rapidly moved on from her tragic goodbye with Blossom, was already begging Cat if she could go and play in the park before they left for home, and her aunt agreed they could stay for another half hour before they had to get back for lunch.

The two of them headed in the right direction, while Dan lingered, taking his time checking he had everything in his pockets, as if they contained far more than his phone, his keys and some loose change.

If it was the case that he happened to be stood by the gate and Phil hadn’t yet emerged from the enclosure, well that was just a coincidence. And if he happened to glance up as Phil did leave, well that was another lucky coincidence.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan said without thinking, and then the man was whirling round, smiling at him expectantly as Dan raced to think up something to talk about. He had nothing in mind, he just hadn’t wanted to say leave yet. And he thought Jem’s goodbye was tragic. “Uhh, thanks for that. It was great. She really enjoyed herself.”

Dan vaguely gestured in the direction of the kid, as if Jem wasn’t already halfway up a climbing frame a hundred metres away, the small animal farm already yesterday’s news for her.

“No worries, it was my pleasure,” Phil smiled, before heading back over to the main desk and starting on some paperwork.

“So, yeah,” Dan said awkwardly, now wishing he’d gone with Cat and Jem, or alternatively, that the ground would now just swallow him up whole. “Cheers.”

He turned to leave, realising he’d seriously misread the situation, and really, what was he planning to do anyway?

“Wait, Dan,” Phil called, and Dan dreaded to think what the hopeful, delighted expression on his face looked like as he twisted around, but Phil assured him for years to come that it had been adorable. “I live locally, and if you’re ever free…”

He trailed off as he handed Dan the piece of paper he’d been writing on, except it hadn’t been paperwork. A phone number was scrawled messily on the scrap, with a ‘Phil’ underneath, as if Dan had any chance of forgetting his name.

“Thanks,” Dan said, grinning up at him. “I’m definitely free.”

Phil beamed at him, and Dan smiled back, his heart thumping a little, almost embarrassed by how giddy he felt.

“Oh, and I’ll keep hold of the bunny ears,” Phil whispered.

He sent Dan on his way with a wink, as Dan’s cheeks turned the same colour as his nails.


End file.
